warflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Guide Start To Endgame Maps Efficiently
The Goal of This Guide is to get new players/accounts of Warflow caught up to the latest maps with proper gear/building levels as fast as possible. This Guide will not be requiring any purchase of in-game gold, but having vip3+ helps alot. Following this guide should get you to Hero arena within 7 months starting from lv1. Alt accounts are not needed, but they help immensely when it comes to clearing legion on your own, doing most-wanted, special battles, extra silver from conquer, gauging strength of upcoming npc battles, etc. Below links marked by asterisks are also some useful links that accompany this guide. *Tip: Getting Dealer 4 with Macro *Possible nonconventional endgame setups *Enhance/Mentor Strategy Game Start/EarlyGame: '-----Goal for Early Game-----' # Keep White offensive equips Maxed # Keep Important Techs Maxed. # Rush TC 41 for caravans then 51 for free dealer, use most wanted system for RP/silver/honor. # Join High level legion so you get legion tech benefits. For starter hero, choose either haithesis/trephics/or haera. Personally I find trephics easier for the early game simply cuz alot of enemy the early battles always in one line so trephics will hit all of them, but the other 2 are also good choices. '-----Goal for Pinefield-----The Starting Region.' # Leveling up white gear to max. # Max TC,Shop,Training Ground, Treasury This is the beginning. Do battle of what you can, judging the npc strength along the way; Rush your TC lv along with shop/training ground, don't worry about the rest. Use your free starting gold increase builder & training slot. Use the 20 minute training for faster exp. Buy 1 copper sword (yes trust me you will have use for it even later on). Max up that thing, buy 1 copper plate and also max it, the magic in this area is always 100% so you should be able to max it easily. Use all ur mcu to plow thru Militia Map, draft Jenlon the moment you defeat him and put him in formation, if you are lucky you should have gotten another copper plate + sword from the forces you've defeated, if you did, then put em on jenlon, and max out those equip as well. If you got the time, buy 2 rocinante (horses) and max those as well, equip on jenlon and your main hero when they lv 8. If you low on silver, just complete some guiding quests. *Don't be afraid to challenge npcs, you don't lose any mcu for defeat until you reach lv 36. *Also Don't buy anything from black market even if the item looks like something you want for lategame; items from there are really expensive compared to other ways to get them for the same cost. After you beat this region, you'll get iron sword and then get ready to move to next region. '-----Goal for Loyan-----The 2nd Region' # Keep maxing white weapons/horse/book (don't spend any more money on defensive gear) # Max out Arming/Armoring/Ranking techs(charging important as well if you are strafing)//and get lv 2 parry form to put on 3rd hero (thwlon) # Decide Which Nation to join (B/V/M) & your mid/end game formation (your mid/end game formation should have 1-2 attackers, 3-5 attackers is unrealistic because maxing out that much pink equips is EXTREMELY hard, and ideally your endgame attackers should only consist of 1 type of damage (normal/strat/skill), mixing is somewhat unoptimal endgame because to max out the offensive capabilities of the different types you'd have to use another totem slot for the other attack type. First off, ALL nations are solid, they are all good in the end, and have a variety of lineups/styles you can make mid/endgame. The most style limited nation is probably M nation, cuz a majority of their endgame RP heros are all warlocks. To clear thru the zones for midgame to nations 3, I'd suggest the following setup for all players: Flash, Thorn/healer(V nation won't have thorn until maps so they can use whattoc, overall i'd say healer is alot better than thorns for these early-midzones), Bulwark, Rock, Bull. Also don't be afraid to spend honor to improve the stats (preferably str/int) of these heroes because no matter what nation you are in, you will be using these heroes for a long time. **For Simplicity, I'll refer to this lineup as the RP lineup** //The only time I would make an exception to the RP lineup is for V nation players that are going to use Seemacshee for the endgame because it is possible to progress with white offensive gear and jump straight to purple horse + weapon if you follow this guide. That said, I suggest for these players to Draft jenlon(replace with sheyeon/Jurica later), haera, wittesis, x2 drummers (in dodge form), put the drummer in the back (yes trust me this is the way to do it with white offensive gear). level up 3 white horses to the max, put them on your offensive heroes; once you pass monhue, you should have a fire dragon unlocked, from this point on, you can swap to x3 drummer, caesius, wittesis after you get wittesis to lv 80 and have the FD equipped; your 3 white horses/swords can be moved to the drummers.// Having planned out your endgame, buy the remaining white offensive gear to fill up slots for extra soldiers (you will be maxing out these gear for the rest of the game). So for example if you've decided that you want to join B nation and your endgame is going to be something like Monroe, Jawrant, Lichen, Marthus, neeya/valorstandbulls, then you are going to need only 2 white swords maxed, at least 4 white books maxed, and 5 white horses maxed. White equips give the same SA (secondary attribute) bonus as other rarities so you can max them without worry about fear of having wasted silver. *get thru this zone fast as you can, you want to start most-wanted asap so you can get rp heroes. '-----Goal for 3rd Region-----Norland/Woodston/Kening' # Keep used offensive techs maxed, defensive techs maxed, and 1-2 formations maxed (i'd choose between BU1, CR. or BU2//you will need to max them all at the end, but for now just focus on 1 or 2 formations). BU1 is the formation I use & suggest; the attack order when you unlock all 5 slots for most fights will be: Flash, Whattoc, Bulwark, Rock, Bull. If using CR form, have bull/rockwarlock behind bulwark, and your flash/heal on the sides. Signal flag lv 20/Enhancement lv 10 is about good enough for a while, you won't have the time to max them further. *The thing I don't like about CR form tho, is that alot of times, enemy will have at least 1 catapult/ballista; for a single battle you can switch to dodge, but if you try to run a legion battle on CR form, it just makes it harder (same with T form). # Keep Goldplant maxed, treasury level is good when you can hold approx 150k silver, lv 10 barn is good enough for a long while, and no need to lvl barracks. Max out your endgame white equips, train your heros, bust thru those new map areas. Feel free to lvl market to sell forage when ever its 1.9+ # Make use of Most-Wanted for RP/Honor/Silver (for a guaranteed win attack the listed players with no Location). All your non-battle MCU should go here/toward rp farming. # Equip any extra green/blue defensive gear that you find, no need to level them. **The exception to this is for strafe setups, if you strafing you need to level tiger's head from clearance, farm an adamant armor from simonz in jackluis region and level that, then later on level red sparrow as well from luisdgar clearance (try get ppl to help you clear). Put these armor on your 3 strafer/stunners so they can tank hits; level the armor pieces as much as needed to tank thru the region you are in (you will need at least around 5-X when you get to monhue)** *Unless you have the strafe lineup, draft whattoc/Chansona (M nation). Whattoc will be really good early on even with white book, can be replaced with thorn later on depending on the battle. '-----Goal for 4th Region-----lv40-60' # Rush Lv 51 and Try to get dealer lv 4 everyday (if you goin strat/normal attackers go for cloaks, if you going to be using strafe for mid game, at least get a danny (red horse), if you plan on using skill attack for end game, you want to try for horse dealer lv 4. No need to use gold refresh, it is possible to unlock dealer 4 on average at least 2 times per day if you just have the macro deal for you 24/7 (but usually you'll only have enough silver to unlock dealer 4 once/day). Save gold for Digger/events/future stuff that will be coming once you hit 100. # Do daily quests so you can try for a red book, it will be good for mid game on rock warlock(DO NOT LEVEL ANY GREEN-YELLOW books, there is no need to if you follow guide). Usually you'll be able to get at least 1 red book from silver box, but it'll be good to do daily quest anyways to reach the 3rd tier active reward. **If you are going for fire dragon/seemacshee, you don't need to lvl (red) book** # Ideally, spend ALL your MCU on most-wanted gathering RP, or trading hits with another player for RP, you want to start building RP in this zone because it will otherwise be much harder to progress without the right RP heroes. # Keep your RP lineup stats improved, if you have been doing most-wanted, you should have the spare honor to improve your heros, mainly focus on improving flash/bull/rock warlock (str/int), if you got extra honor improve bulwark as well. //Try to go for around +50str/+50int; dex can be skipped because you can kill enemy before they get enough morale for skill attacks. If you have the strafe lineup, improve dex/str on wittesis, dex only on haera, and lastly str/int on cogard & caesius if you have enough honor (try not to go below 30k honor). # Try to upgrade equips during summer, because that is when you have mine war which will result in an overflow of silver. During the other 3 seasons, your primary focus with silvers should be on dealer. # Reach 550k RP for the ATT/DEF buff & heroes. *If you are in M nation, get to 640kRP for bulwarker* <--Important, without bulwarker, you will get screwed in some fights (can be circumvented with high levels into a chest piece, but much better to just get bulwark now and use, cuz bulwark also carry you into lategame). # Do events if it is worth and if you can//you can spend mcu outside of most wanted if it is for an event, only if you can place top tho, if you can't place top or rank high for enough silver, don't bother spending mcu on it. Usually when you lv 50 most mcu spending events (ie three kingdoms) will be worth (assuming you can place in the upper ranks without much hassle). After level 51, take it slow, average a TC lvl per day as your first construction of a new day, leveling the buildings with longer building times at the start of a day will save more time overall than rushing houses, houses can be improved thru out day, also use the night-time to level any other building that have high wait-time (cuz you'll be sleeping, unless ur doing something over-night, then you can level houses more) In this period You've got more than enough time to clear out lloydbuke using only your free battle mcus. If everything went down smoothly with most-wanted, then you should at least be able to draft out your rp heros up to 500k, if not as smooth, then you'll have to make due with what heroes you have and farm RP until you can complete the lineup. Progress thru lloydbuke/cupecus with battle mcus only; when you reach luisdgar your RP lineup should be complete; if you don't, then keep farming RP and continue thru luisdgar with only free battle mcus until you have them. If you got the RP lineup complete or have your main techs capped out before that, then you may rush thru luisdgar and open up the next zone. Also Once your gold mine reaches to about lv40-50 you can start doing 2 force levies a day without losing much gold. **If you are in M nation, do not lvl 2 red books, you won't be able to max them both, stick with 1 red book, get a purple sword for harctor (firebull) later on; The firebull with purple weapon will still do alot more dmg/turn than your warlocks with Red book. If you manage to get Sungin, you can replace buchee (or chansona); If you manage to get Lucam, you can draft him but do not put him on formation, no point when you have no book, just wait till you can get a purple book from digger/etc later on. '-----Goal for 5th Region-----lv61-80' # Rush TC 66 (for tech and honor farming breakpoint), max out immunity tech! Without immunity, you won't be able to get past monhue with no armor. Keep your main buildings at 65, houses at 66 (at least 1 house), this will prevent your main buildings from getting destroyed if you get attacked. *At this point, I suggest instead of getting RP, Run as much monhue legion here as possible while you max out your techs/etc if you got the players to do it with, this is one of, if not the best honor farming breakpoints.* # Go slow 1-2 TC level a day AFTER you've done enough maxing for your main techs at 66. My suggestion is to use this time to farm honor (matton/monhue legion) with spare mcus rather than RP, because honor is alot easier to accumulate at this point than RP. **If you have no teammates to farm legion with AND have already beat monhue, then move to next zone and rush TC 85, cuz then you'll be able to equip lv 80 red gears and level your heroes alot faster, have more chance of getting gold from levy, more silver from minewar, etc.** # Unlock 800k RP heroes (only if you are sure that you can trade blows with someone&do most wanted without fail and if you are unable to farm PRs for honor; else just maintain rp at 550-580k). Personally I think it is better to farm RP at the next stage if you going for 800k, cuz you will have alot of time there just spent lvling heroes/buildings and just have MCU sitting around. # Finish your first purple cloak or horse from dealer. # Stock up enhance cards. Do 1 special battle a day with one of your free battle mcus (you should be able to get general rank in luisdgar easily if you went with the rp lineup). If you have no one to farm legion with for honor, do special battles, cuz they have chance for glyph drop (not sure if require lv100 for glyph drop from specials, will confirm later). **If you got the team to do battle of swinleigh, it is worth to run it twice a day.** # Unless you are/have been strafing and never planing on using strat attacker; Keep red book leveled up (if you have obtained one). **This is important even for B nation players intending to use mechs; Pondon's the one that will carry you thru & past ryeshock so you can start farming purple weps (If you managed to get purple book from fortune wheel, you can stop leveling red book, but the thing is you won't be able to use it until your warlock reaches lv 100, which would mean you won't get as much honor from farming lubon later). # Start reincarnating your main heroes (flash/rock/bull); for max effect try to have TC lvl 9 or higher above the reincarnation lvl req (ie 1st reincarnation is when hero reach 51, your TC should be 9 lvl or higher than the reincarnation req, which means at minimum TC lv 60) # Obtain Red sparrow Clearance reward from luisdgar, ask server for help if you got no one to legion with. Level the chest piece to around 2-X and place on bulwark, this will prevent him from dying too fast. Matton Zone: Should be easy to pass, I passed it without immunity tech, white gears were 6-X, didn't wear red sparrow. Heroes drafted on dodge form: Flash, Whattoc, Bulwark, Rock, Bulls (approx +50str/+50int improve on my bulwark/flash/rock/bulls, no improve on whattoc). Monhue Zone: For this area I recommend you finish luisdgar legion and put red sparrow on bulwark. Chances are that when you first make it here, your heroes will not be leveled sufficiently, so all of a sudden you will see the forces do alot more damage, this is mainly cuz your force level is low (well lack of armor compounds this issue, but it's mainly lack of force level). Put your best damage dealer behind bulwark (mine was rock warlock) and you should have no problems. I cleared all of Monhue without Red Sparrow. **Gear/Stats: White weapons were at 7-V, armoring/engineering lv 65, arming/scout/ranking lv 60, immunity lv 14. RP 552k. Forces Levels were 3-IX(Flash), 3-V(Whattoc), 3-I(Bulwark), 3-II(Bulls), 3-IV(Rock). For the Monhue Fight I had Bulls & Whattoc on bottom cuz warlock can't dodge bull, also my rock was stronger so I kept him away from from Monhue who is bot side. The fight seems to be determined by whether or not the flash lands a stun on monhue & golden calvry, if he does once, you can get away with these stats on a narrow victory. My bulwark died in 3 hits, despite not facing boss hit, but if he had red sparrow, then it wouldn't have been a problem** *In this region (assuming you not farming RP), it is also okay to take the good mines (any of the 4 in the middle) for extra silver whenever you can, you will need all the silver you can manage to keep a red book, all your white gears maxed, and unlocking 1-2 dealer lv4 a day. If you can defeat most-wanted targets, defeat them, cuz you can get silver/honor from them as well. If you don't have red book at this point, start praying to RNGesus that you get one lol (but even if you don't, you should have either a red hat or chest from either fortunewheel or silver boxes, feel free to level any of them if you have extra silver, cuz you'll use them later anyways). '-----Goal for 6th Region-----lv81-100' # Rush TC lv 85 (for 2nd TG; from TC 66 -> 85, should take 2 days with 3 builders), then lv TG & Textile Mills first, TG CDS are huge, so I suggest building them at start of the day, then build Text Mill in middle of day, and then finish off with TG construction overnight. Also By this point you should have saved up some enhance cards, start using them after you have both TG maxed to 84/85; enhance and reincarnate your rock warlock first so he can use red book. Unless you got other endgame heroes (i.e. sungin over buchee for M) already drafted, prioritize leveling flash, rock, bulls because they will be used for a long time. Do not be afraid to reincarnate and continue leveling these units, because when you reach level 150 you can transfer a portion of their gained force levels to other heroes (aka inheritance). *If you have no one to farm legion with but can farm special battle with someone (i.e. swinleigh, rush TC to 100; the reason is only starting from lv100 can you start getting glyphs from special battle *Not quite sure if this is true, will confirm in a few days, so far I tried about 20 swinleigh (about 140 treasuremaps), of the 4 accounts participating, only the lv 100 found glyphs, the biggest trade off here is honor gain from legion farming, but since there is no one to farm legion with, rushing to tc 100 will allow access to alot of features: meaning alot of extra silver/day; but you will gimp your honor stocking possibilities compared to 66/85, as far as tradeoffs go, I think it's a decent exchange if you make use of the lv 100 features* # Unless you already got a purple weapon from fortune wheel, farm for cursed sword (or demon halberd if you can reach lubon); this won't be possible if you got no one to do the PR with (if this is the case then farm for red weapon from julictor or another force cuz white weapon damage will be too low). Also to farm this PR you pretty much need red book on your rock warlock at the least to do enough damage, so it will be awhile before you can farm it. If you don't intend on farming for purple weapon, you can advance to lv 100. # Make sure you have end game RP heroes by now (suggest: at least get Sungin for M, Seemac for V if strafing, Jawrant for B). Dracojame is good hero for B, if you can get him then do so, but you won't have a 2nd purple weapon for a while unless you get lucky with wheel/digger so you can just focus on Jawrant&Pondon if you don't feel like going for him atm. *This is when I'd attempt to finish 800k, you have plenty of time here while making your heroes/building levels caught up; Note: you will still need someone to trade hits with or be able to do most-wanted, else reaching 800k is going to be hard.* # Do Digger Once a day when you reach lv 100. *To use digger, go to outer city, click digger, select gold drill, and you will be able to click a money bag icon above the digger for the rewards, then click start digging again, and repeat till your drill duration is over* (You can use macro recorder for this as well to free yourself from needing to watch over it for an hour); also keep up with you active quests, textiles, etc. This is the part where you will be needing red/purple offensive/defensive gears. At this point you can hold off on leveling white gear, cuz the red/purple gear prob gonna eat up all ur silvers. Ryeshock Zone: If you have stats/gear/etc similar to what I had when I beat monhue, then you will be stuck at Jacklein force; I beat him after putting on red sparrow (2-I) on bulwark and immunity leveled to lv23; These stats will also be good to take you up to Winchow (you will have to swap bulwark & main attacker to bot for forces from liquack->winchow; for Winchow, I waited till my Rock warlock could equip lucky guess (red book). Note* At this point in the game, you want to take it easy, if your stuck at a force, use your MCU on special (recommend Swinleigh if you got the team)/legion battles until you got your techs higher. Take your time to transition to red/purple equips, improve/reincarnate heros, keep doing dealer, lvl fyljord, etc. Once you can run empires legion you can farm imperial seal, then farm purple armor once you reach nations. Your biggest issue at this stage should be Beating thru M nation maps cuz there is alot of warlock forces and no reliable way to get red/purple hats aside from event/boxes/digger and they are really costly to upgrade, so for the longest while, you will be stuck farming B n V nation legions for purple armor or empires for purple token until you get good enough hats or enough damage to beat down thru M nation. Lubon: TBC Allies: TBC Empires: TBC Nations 1: TBC Nations 2: TBC Nartion 3: TBC MISC Info: TBC// content may be changed/updated as I progress along, since most of this is written from memory of past experience from 4 years ago. *My current new account TC level is 85. Age 3 week 3 days @ Aug 13th, 2016. V nation. Map Progression: Cleared Up to Winchow on Ryeshock Zone. RP 552k. Item Progression: 14/20 sacred cloak. 2 white book, 4 white weapon, 5 white horse all maxed to lv6-VII. 1 Red book lv5-X (unused until Simonic reaches lv 80). Heroes drafted (dodge formation): Simonz(flash), Whattoc, Trulves(bulwark), Simonic(rock), Poundet(Bull). Except for whattoc, the other heroes have their str/int improved around +50/+50. Have 1 leaning sky from fortune wheel, lucky ^.^ Technology Progression: Arming (66), Armoring (66), Ranking (66), Engineering (66), Scouting (61), and Dodge Formation (12). Got a few levels in Signal flag, enhancement, Def&parry formation, immunity (32). So all content up to & including 5th region is reliable/accurate.